


he always will be.

by Anonymous



Series: the thoughts of youth are long, long thoughts. [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Napping, Not Beta Read, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap, another oneshot where sapnap paints dreams nails?, dream paints his nails, drista is only mentioned, sleepy sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sapnap is visiting, he's tired. dream's tired.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the thoughts of youth are long, long thoughts. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109159
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199
Collections: Anonymous





	he always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read since my beta reader is busy :) hope there's no mistakes
> 
> have a nice day <3

sapnap is visiting. he’s so warm, he smells like pancakes and deodorant. dream has missed him. hugging sapnap as soon as he sees him at the airport. lifting him slightly, listening to his giggles. 

sapnap is his home.

on the drive to his house he can feel sapnap’s eyes on him, he basks in the warm attention. “like what you see?” dream throws out with fake confidence, what if he isn’t what sapnap expected? “yes, dreamy, you’re the prettiest boy i’ve ever seen.” though sapnap’s tone is joking his heart races, he can feel his face warm up. he turns looking at sapnap, into his brown eyes. his soft brown eyes, the kind of brown when you accidentally pour in too much creamer into coffee and attempt to fix it by putting more coffee. sapnap raises an eyebrow at dream’s gaze, “we’re almost there.” 

sapnap gives a thumbs up and leans his head onto the window, closes his eyes slowly. dream smiles and turns on where is my mind on his bluetooth. the lullaby version on soundcloud, sapnap’s favorite. he hears sapnap sigh in content, he takes his hand off the wheel and rakes his fingers through sapnap’s soft, fluffy brown hair. 

sapnap leans into the touch despite being asleep. slowly after thirty more minutes they approach dream’s house. the car halts, dream thumps his leg against the floor of the car, to wake his foot. it feels like tv static. sapnap stirs slightly but his soft breaths let dream know he’s still sleeping. sapnap has told him he hasn’t been sleeping well lately, both boys hardly slept last night due to nerves and excitement. 

dream shakes sap’s shoulder, he only groans in response. he shakes harder, “dream, leave ‘m... lone.” “we’re here.” sapnap groans once again, but pulls himself up and opens the door. he sluggishly walks to the door as dream grabs sap's few bags. sapnap is staying a month, george is visiting in a week. 

sapnap is his home. 

dream goes to the door opening it, sapnap immediately goes to the couch, face first. dream winces, knowing how uncomfortable his couch is, after too many accidental naps there. “sap...sap, let’s go to my bed, it’s softer. bubs, i’ll cuddle you.” 

“okay.” he leans into the elder, dream wraps an arm around him, to keep him from stumbling. george texts him, _“is sapnap there yet?”_ dream gives a thumbs up, and puts his phone away. putting attention to the task at hand, his boy. they walk to his room, two rooms from the living room. he lays sap onto the bed slowly,tugs his shoes off, and pulls the quilt up so he can lay it on sapnap. 

he recently bought the quilt, it’s sapnap’s favorite color, he bought it because the younger boy mentioned that his own blankets make it uncomfortable to sleep. he made sure to buy the softest one for him, even if it was a bit pricy. 

“dreeeeam.” sapnap whines, “yeah?” “cuddle, cuddle, please.” dream tugs his own shoes off and slips into bed, moving closing to sap. wrapping his arms around him, sapnap grabs his fingers and starts playing with them. “have you ever painted your nails?” 

he had, drista helped him. it was his sophomore year of highschool, his parents yelled at him, so he never showed sapnap. “yeah, why?” sapnap ignores the question, “what color? green?” dream hums in response, sapnap nods and says, “well, it is your color.” “let’s nap for a few hours.” “dude, that’s called sleep not a nap.” “shut up.”

after a few minutes both of the boys breath even out, the sun slowly going down. purples, pinks, and blues blending together like a bruise making the night sky. 

  
_he’s mine and he always will be._


End file.
